Die for you
by MikaGunnerMyers236
Summary: One-Shot Finnceline AU- Finn ha estado enamorado de Marceline desde la primera vez que la vio, pero él nunca fue capaz de confesarle su amor. Hasta que un día decide hacerlo, pero... Nunca lo logró. Advertencia: Muerte de personaje principal. Mika se puso depresiva :3 así que esto es trágico. Song fic, todos aquí son personas normales, Finn tiene 16 y Marcy 17.


Die for you

**TIPO: One shot.**

**PAREJA: Finnceline.**

**GÉNEROS: Romance y Tragedia.**

**RATED: T.**

**Holiwis :3 Aquí yo al fin, trayéndoles un one-shot que está como para llorar, se preguntarán muchas cosas OuO, como por ejemplo, ¿Por qué haces un One-Shot cuando aún no has subido un capítulo a "I will always love you"? Bueno, la respuesta es:**

**Desde hace unas semanas trabajo con ClaryEucliffe_LegacyofOlympus (Si quieren búsquenla, aunque la floja de m*erda no ha escrito nada e.e) y como vamos a escribir el cap. juntas debo esperar a que volvamos a clase [El 1 de Abril hubo un terremoto de magnitud 8,5 que afectó a mi ciudad aquí en Chile, por lo tanto nosotras tenemos suspendidas las clases] para terminarlo.**

* * *

"Die for you"

Finn Murtons´s POV:

Siempre te observaba cuando no me veías, siempre estaba junto a tí incluso cuando tu no lo notabas, yo te amaba, eras mi única razon por la cual vivía, mi vida tenía un solo sentido: enamorarte... Habíamos sido amigos desde que mi padre y yo habíamos ido a tu casa a celebrar el matrimonio de los tuyos, ese día apenas te ví con ese vestido negro que traías me enamoré de ti... Fue amor a primera vista, amor que no sería correspondido, o al menos eso siempre creí, nunca había tenido la valentía de confesarte lo que sentía por tí

...

Hasta que un día... Decidí decírtelo y al fin declararme.

...

Ese día desperté, fui a la tina, luego salí y me vestí. Había cambiado mi estilo cuando cumplí los 15 años, vestía de negro, estaba deprimido desde la muerte de mi madre que fue justo el día de mi cumpleaños.

Caminé hasta la parada del autobús donde siempre nos encontrábamos y esperé hasta que llegaste.

-¡Hola Marceline, buenos días!- Te saludé.

-Hey Finn, buenos días- Respondiste en tu tono de siempre.

-¿Como dormiste chica?- Pregunté tratando de no gritarte a la cara que me gustabas de una maldita vez.

-Pues mal, no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la maldita noche- respondiste a mi pregunta haciéndome notar tus ojeras debajo de tus ojos delineados.

-Oh, que mal- dije.

-Si... Por cierto, linda muñequera- dijo notando mi nueva muñequera de una de las bandas que escuchábamos.

-Gracias- dije. tomando valor para confesarme en ese mismo momento. -Oye... Marceline-

-¿Sí Finn?- Hablaste posando toda tu atención en mí, yo me sonroje.

-Debo d-decirte a... algo- comenzé a tartamudear.

-Dime-

-Tu... tu me...- No pude terminar porque me interrumpiste.

-¡Finn! El autobús ya está aquí- Dijiste algo alterada.

-¿Que? ¡Oh si!- volví a poner los pies en Tierra y reaccioné.

Subimos al autobús, y como si te hubieras olvidado que yo te diría algo te pusiste tus auriculares y le subiste el volúmen. Desde afuera se escuchaba la canción, "Vampires will never hurt you", era tu canción favorita de todo tu repertorio.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, de pronto recordaste que estabas hablando conmigo, te quitaste los auriculares y comenzaste a hablarme de un exámen que tenías a continuación. Me llevabas un año de diferencia, teníamos clases diferentes, pero aún así nos juntábamos en el receso para comer juntos y charlar.

-Finn, ¿Que querías decirme antes?- Preguntaste y todo el nerviosismo del mundo vino hacia mí.

-Oh, pues verás, q-quería decirte que... tú- Otra vez fui interrumpido, pero ésta vez fue por un chico que se acercó a tí, él vestía una camiseta a cuadros color roja y negro, pantalones color negro pegados a su cuerpo (Parecían de chica) y botines de cuero. El mismo tipo te hizo dar la vuelta hacia él y te besó, tú quedaste paralizada, mientras que yo sentí como mi corazón se rompía y salí corriendo antes de que te dieras cuenta.

Cuando llegué al baño de hombres me encerré en uno de ellos y lloré... sabía que no había nadie en el baño, así que lloré todo lo que había retenido desde la muerte de mi madre.

...

Una hora después me levanté del piso, me dolía el trasero por haber estado sentado una hora completa. Me miré al espejo, mi delineador negro de al rededor de los ojos se había corrido por las lágrimas, me lo quité y volví a ponerme otra capa del mismo, arreglé mis pantalones y mi camiseta y salí del baño, había perdido una clase, así que mandé a la mierda las demás y me fui a casa.

...

Al llegar a mi casa encontré a mi padre en el comedor leyendo el periódico.

-¿Que haces en casa tan temprano?- Preguntó.

-No te importa- Conteste secamente.

Él prosigió a seguir con su maldito diario y su taza de café. No vio cuando yo me dirigí a la cocina y salí con un cuchillo de cocina en la mano. Subí a mi habitación.

...

Al entrar me encerré poniendole llave a la puerta, me senté en el suelo otra vez pensando en si lo que iba a hacer era realmente una opción... Lo consideré unos minutos hasta que al fin había tomado mi decisión, lo haría.

Me levanté a tomar mi Iphone de mi mesita de noche, conecté los auriculares y programé una de las canciones de uno de los grupos de los que Marceline me había echo fan

(NOTA DE AUTORA: La canción es "Carolyn" de Black Veil Brides)

These times in life we learn to try, with one intention

Of learning how and when we´ ll die, but we cant listen

I wish to God I´d know that I, I didn´ t stand a chance

Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circunstance

Tomé el cuchillo, antes de hacer nada pronuncié unas palabras que estaba seguro nadie oiría.

-Te amo, ojalá seas feliz, te amo Marcy-

You are not alone

We´ ll brave this storm

So here´s my song I wrote in time, when it was needed

Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted

You aren´ t alone just know that I, can´t save our hearts tonight.

Decidido, hice la primera insición en mi muñeca izquierda, vi como la sangre comenzaba a fluir.

You are not alone

We´ ll brave this storm

And face today

You are not alone.

You are not alone

We´ ll brave this storm

And face today

You are not alone.

La segunda, menos dolorosa que la primera, más dolorosa que la tercera. Mi sangre corría y yo empezaba a desfallecer. Tu bella imágen paso frente a mis ojos, te imaginé con la ropa que llevabas puesta esa mañana, tu hermoso cabello liso cayendo rebeldemente, tu flequillo en tu hermosa cara, tus ojos extrañamente rojos, tus gruesos labios rojos, tu blanquecina tez, tu despampanante figura, esa playera con el logo de "Green Day", tus brazos adornados con tu muñequera de "Black Veil Brides", tus pantalones apretados que hacían que tu trasero se viera tan sexy...

Pestañeé.

-Te amo- Susurre para luego cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos jamás.

FIN.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
